


226. black coffee

by piggy09



Series: The Sestre Daily Drabble Project [19]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Police, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy09/pseuds/piggy09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a number of problems with Helena Kedzierski. Problem number one: she is very, very good at what she does. Problem number two: she is very difficult to <i>catch</i>, and the whole precinct is pretty sure she’s only getting caught because she wants to be. Problem number three: they can’t keep her in lockup for longer than one night, and – even when they manage that, she just befriends everyone in the holding cells. There are sing-alongs. It’s hell.</p>
<p>Problem number four, which is just Sarah’s problem: she is seemingly in love with Sarah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	226. black coffee

“This is the third time you’ve been in the precinct this _month_ ,” Sarah says wearily, sitting down across the table in the interrogation room. “I don’t know how you keep getting bail, but – you know we’re going to _catch_ you when you’re stealing things, yeah?”

“Yes,” says the woman across the table peacefully. She pushes the Styrofoam cup of shitty precinct coffee across the table. All of the sugar packets are ripped open, but the coffee is untouched. There’s sugar around the woman’s mouth. How is this Sarah’s life.

“I asked for tea,” Helena says, “but they would only give me coffee. I hope you like it black. I think it tastes like sad beans, but—” she shrugs “you look tired. I think maybe you need it.”

“No,” Sarah says slowly. “Thanks.”

“Look,” she continues, leaning forward, five million crammed hours of interrogation room manner streaming through her mind. “You asked for me specifically, yeah? Detective Bell says you asked. You wanna maybe tell me what this is all about?”

“I wanted to see you,” Helena says. Her eyes are wide and guileless.

Sarah closes her eyes. She says, strained: “Then come by my bloody _desk_.”

“But there are people there,” Helena says, fidgeting slightly in her seat. “They are loud. Phones ring. There is food, but I am not allowed to eat it.” She points at the coffee. “In this nice room I am given food. And also I get to see you!”

She beams, like she’s just rearranged the evidence on the board and given Sarah the answer to her case.

Sarah just blinks at her. The _fuck_.

Helena blinks back at her. She puts her elbows on the table, rests her chin on her hands the best she can with her hands in chains.

“So,” she says. “How was your day.”

* * *

There are a number of problems with Helena Kedzierski. Problem number one: she is very, very good at what she does. Problem number two: she is very difficult to _catch_ , and the whole precinct is pretty sure she’s only getting caught because she wants to be. Problem number three: they can’t keep her in lockup for longer than one night, and – even when they manage that, she just befriends everyone in the holding cells. There are sing-alongs. It’s hell.

Problem number four, which is just Sarah’s problem: she is seemingly in love with Sarah. Sarah has nightmares about coming into the precinct to find a sack of diamonds on her desk. This is some _deep shit_. It’s not even some weird romance thing, which Sarah could _deal_ with; it’s just that Helena seems to have the absolute time of her life sitting in a bloody interrogation room and waiting patiently for Sarah to talk about filing paperwork. Beth has started referring to Helena as Sarah’s “BFF,” and it’s only a matter of time before Helena finds out about that nickname. What the hell is Sarah going to _do_.

* * *

It takes another week for them to catch Helena sitting patiently at a convenience store with a pistol in one hand and a Fruit Roll-Up in the other. She has a bag of money hooked around her foot that she surrenders gracefully when the cops show up. Sarah doesn’t make eye contact with her, but it is difficult to miss Helena’s waving. By that she means the whole “jumping up and down with her hand flapping wildly”…thing.

They start putting the handcuffs on Helena and reading her her rights, but before they can Helena says “Mm, wait,” and fishes in her pockets. Pulls out three crumpled dollar bills and puts them on the counter.

“For the candy,” she says solemnly to the terrified man behind the counter, and then they take her away.

* * *

Sarah trudges into the interrogation room and collapses in the chair across from Helena. When Helena nudges the coffee across the table Sarah grabs it, dumps the entire thing down her throat – _god_ , they make shitty coffee here – and crumples the cup in her hand.

“Sarah,” Helena says.

“ _What_.”

“What is the meaning,” Helena says slowly, “of bee-eff-eff.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please kudos + comment if you enjoyed! :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [87\. careful is my middle name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575877) by [piggy09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy09/pseuds/piggy09)




End file.
